Oral health problems can take many forms, such as tooth decay, periodontal disease, and bad breath. Bacteria plays a major role in many oral health issues. For example, tooth decay and periodontal disease are often caused by undesirable bacteria in the mouth. Bacteria also interact with proteins present in saliva to form a film, known as plaque, that coats the teeth. If this plaque is not removed, acids produced by the bacteria can attack the teeth resulting in tooth decay. The plaque also may attack the soft gum tissue of the mouth leading to tooth loss in adults.
Prior attempts at oral healthcare detection systems have been widely adopted and have had limited functionality. For example, test strips employing conventional approaches for diagnosing the risk of dental caries using antibodies to detect the presence of oral bacteria have not achieved commercial success or widespread adoption by the public. Moreover, systems using color as an indicator of the presence of particular bacteria or enzymes have been burdened by the need for additional processing or apparatus, e.g., a colorimeter or fluorometer, to develop the color. In addition to the inconvenience of performing multiple steps, the use of additional agents and equipment may increase risk and increases cost.